


Our Speaker's Revelation.

by B4tty



Series: Our Speaker's Revelation [1]
Category: Pocket Monsters | Pokemon (Main Video Game Series), Pocket Monsters | Pokemon - All Media Types
Genre: Legendary Pokemon, Multi, Pokemon Death, Pokemon Trainers, Pokemon World Building, Talking Pokemon, human death
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-07
Updated: 2020-11-07
Packaged: 2021-03-08 18:01:02
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,654
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27430909
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/B4tty/pseuds/B4tty
Summary: In a time long since passed, and seen as nothing more than a mere child's tale, even forgotten by most elders of our current time, there was a great story of a special, gifted type of Humans, who were brought to our world to up us better understand, and work alongside of our great, and legendary Lords; the Speaker's. People gifted with the ability to not only speak for their respective Pokemon, but also, having some small amount of their power, these ancient beings are now seen as nothing more than a grand, extraordinary myth. But at a time when the world seems most turbulent, with an attempt a legendary Pokemon's life seemingly every few years, a prophecy has been resurrected; one that foretells of two Speakers, and only two, returning. With them, will come the greatest test Humanity will yet face, and the possibility of life for both Human, and Pokemon, changing for forever.This is their story. Nothing more, and nothing less. How it will end, however, is all up to them.
Relationships: JUST READ N FIND OUT FOLKS, Original Characters - Relationship, i might come back and edit this over time, like so many - Relationship, seriously more than I can put down right now lol
Series: Our Speaker's Revelation [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2004079
Kudos: 7





	Our Speaker's Revelation.

**Author's Note:**

> hello Everyone!! Thank you so much for taking a glance at my ridiculously cringey passion project. I've had this story mulling around in my head for YEARS, and now I'm finally going to try and pour it all out here. I really hope you enjoy it, as this is really just me wanting to do a gigantic ton of Pokemon world building lol.
> 
> thank you again for stopping by, and I hope you enjoy what you see! Also please feel free to leave any critiques or feedback, it's greatly appreciated!!

Long ago, in a time completely forgotten by Man, an era of Pokemon, and people, once existed in total harmony. Those that did remember, recorded it in ancient texts, and referred to this time as "the Long Peace". Yet many of them, even those who remembered, cannot seem to truly recall why it was such. For the purpose of our tale, and for those who suffer from the disease known as curiosity, I will recite this long, forgotten tale for you all, so that you may better understand the victims of our story. Before man, and even Pokemon, there was nothing. Then, as fleeting, and as sudden as the flap of a bird's wings, the "One with One Thousand Hands", or, by a much simpler name, "Arceus", began it's work. The origin of our creator is completely unknown, and has been the subject of many philosophical, and religious debates, with some believing that the great stag had actually come from something as simple as a large, planet-sized egg. Others' have dismissed this theory to be completely, and utterly foolish, but regardless, it is not truly known.  
  
To begin the foundation of what we now call our Home, Arceus would create it's very first children, and a set of triplets, at that. Palkia, "Shaper of the Cosmos", Dialgia, "The Heart of Time", and last, yet most important to our story, Giratina, "the Distortion King". With the birth of these three, coined as the "Creation Trio", the fabrics of our reality would slowly begin to weave and take shape. The very heartbeat of Dialga would create an eon, while Palkia's breath would give stability to the countless galaxies across the great void of space. Giratina, however, had been given a very unique position in it's newfound life, which was to protect, and contain an alternate reality, said to be completely opposite of our own. This place has been named "the Distortion World", and while we have very few texts speculating what this plane of existence may look like, none are even slightly close to truly comprehending what it truly is. The Distortion World has also been the source of many of those aforementioned religious debates which, as to why, will become much clearer with time. What is most consistently agreed upon is that the Distortion World is, by and large, like our own, yet is also not. Think, if you will, as though you were looking into a mirror, yet instead of seeing your exact reflection, you would see something, or someone, completely opposite to you instead. It would still, technically, be you, but alternate.  
  
For a time, these great titans ruled alone; shaping, sculpting, and ultimately creating the building blocks for what would one day be our lives. Giratina, however, while tending to it's Kingdom, felt quite confined and, in some ways, even punished. For while it's siblings were gifted with such incredible abilities that would shape such beautiful worlds, and infinite possibilities, it's purpose felt very much like it's environment; empty. One day, it rose from it's mirrored realm to ask it's creator the meaning of it's existence. This is what they said, though I will recite it to you in a much simpler tongue, as we would certainly not be able to understand the language of these great beasts with our simple minds.  
  
"Father, what is my purpose?"  
  
The mighty stag turned, facing it's child. "To guard the world of string, for they are what hold this very plane together. Without it, there is nothing, and all that we have created will float adrift."  
  
"But what of Palkia, and Dialga? They have been given abilities that allow them to create, and form with such creativity. They have already made such a beautiful reality. Why am I not given the same?" It asked, still confused, and somewhat envious. Arceus simply swayed it's long neck in response. "My little serpent, you have been given a world of your very own. You need nothing more, but if you grow weary, you may always visit us, and gaze upon what your siblings have created, as it is for us all."  
  
Frustrated by this answer, but unwilling to argue any further, the serpent retreated back to it's home and for many, many years, this is where it remained, though not without making many trips to the surface, as to see the progress it's kin had made. And for a time, this brought it some peace, especially as it began to see the newfound life that it's Father had planned for the very first world. It would be long until this planet was ready for People, but once the world was at it's most hostile, ironically enough, this would be when Arceus would finally introduce the very first of what would soon be a long, long line of children. This, of course, was Pokemon, and I'm sure many of you may already know rest, at least from here. How Pokemon had already been gifted with the incredible abilities of evolution, and how they would naturally begin to evolve with the world as it, too, would grow and change. For a time, it appeared as though these wonderful creatures would be all that this world would need to be a thriving, beautiful place, but Arceus had one final gift for this planet, one that would be far different from anything it's many kin had already seen before.  
  
Arceus would gift Man unto the world; a rather unintelligent, savage thing at first, and who would be the catalyst for Giratina's horrific reign of terror.  
  
For a time, humanity was really no more distinguishable from Pokemon, save for lacking the ability to evolve, unless you might consider growing old and ignorant an ability. They did all the same things a Pokemon might do; hunt, reproduce, survive. These were all things that were quite natural, as the concepts of life and death had been established eons ago by Arceus, thanks to the creation of two more distant kin of the trio's (which, by this point, there had been so many of the three simply stopped paying attention to them, save for if they themselves came up to them, or caused any sudden rifts that would disturb their realms). Yet when man began to grow more intelligent, wise, and their minds began to expand, this was the beginning of many conflicts, and casualties, not only of their own, but of Pokemon as well.  
  
During one of Giratina's trips onto our world, it had taken it upon itself to observe it's Father's odd creations, and had almost instantly become disgusted with what it had seen. Admist what good deeds some of the Humans were capable of, Giratina also saw cruelty, torture, hatred, and violence, like nothing it had ever seen before. Some Pokemon could be vicious, of course, but not with such vile creativity, and ruthless efficiency like man. Enraged by it's observations, some too awful for me to recount to you, Giratina approached it's creator, and spoke to them with anger on it's tongue. "What is this?!" It roared, and the world beneath would shudder. "You dedicate so much to your creations, only to make something that will destroy all of them?! Has your _greatness_ been replaced by madness?!"  
  
The great stag looked expectantly at it's youngest. "You see only the ugliness in man. Yes, they are capable of much destruction, but they are also full of life, and hope. They will do impressive things for this world of ours. You will see in time." A mere breath after Arceus spoke, the serpent slammed one of it's enormous wings onto the ground, causing the very clouds to rumble, and the earth beneath to shake, and crack.  
  
"What I see is you becoming arrogant, and lazy. You would rather damn this world to a slow, and painful demise, just for your own curiosity? Or are you too tired to simply do it yourself?!" With each word, Giratina would move forward, and the earth would react to each, and every flap of it's wings, seemingly mere seconds away from splitting open the ground from just it's wrath alone. Yet before it could take another step, Arceus would tap a single one of it's hooves onto the ground, and all of the damage Giratina had done healed, and vanished, as though it had never even occurred.  
  
"Do not take my patience for granted, child of mine. I see all, and I have seen this as well. I have tasted your anger, breathed in the pain of my fallen children. You must let things be as I have deemed them, and allow humanity to grow." Though the tone of the creator was stern, it was also quite assuring; a Father, attempting to console it's misguided youth.  
  
For just a moment, Giratina stood, though it's eyes were cast downward. The serpent stayed like that for a few minutes, and before Arceus could say something to break the silence, Giratina would look up to it. A grand, horrible idea, had just taken it's mind. "My world... It is empty, and endless. Why not allow me to punish those who would cause such pain unto others? I could cast them down into my Kingdom, and it will become known that any who dare harm this world will-"  
  
It was then that, for the very first time in Giratina's existence, and in anything's existence, that the tone of it's Father would raise, and the great, golden rings round it's body, would begin to emit a low, yellow glow. " **No**. You will abandon this notion, not only for the sake of them, but for yourself. Let go of your anger, my child. Please." The King, though powerful, winced at it's Father's words. Not only had it never heard Arceus use such a tone, but to end it with a plea? This very moment felt incomprehensible to Giratina, and while it wished to protest further, it would instead begin to leave, though not without uttering underneath it's breath; "You will not ruin the work of my siblings."  
  
With that, Giratina departed, though not without Arceus' attention. The next time the serpent would travel back to our world, it's form would become altered. Suddenly, the body of Giratina felt heavier; it's long, gargantuan form, had been replaced, becoming thicker, and spouting six large, massive legs. It's many wings would suddenly become fused together, becoming far more like that of a dragon, rather than their almost insect-like appearance before. Furious, the now drake called out to it's Father. "What is the meaning of this?! What have you done to me?!"  
  
Without leaving it's home, Arcues replied within the mind of it's child. "I am sorry, little serpent, but until you come to reason, so long as you visit this world, your form will be greatly weakened. Use this to your advantage, and to understand the errors of your mind."  
  
Unfortunately, this would only bolster the beliefs of Giratina, and without even a week passing, it would begin it's rampage on all of mankind. The titan would begin scouring all of the lands of our planet where any man made his home, punishing those it deemed unworthy of living on this world. The damned would find themselves sent to the Distortion World, and while none have ever returned from this place, one can only assume that their minds soon completely shattered to madness, unable to comprehend a plane so completely opposite our own. This brief period of time had been called "the Months of Judgement", and during them, man had suffered it's greatest loss of life yet. Many had wondered where Arceus had gone during these long months, fearing the very worst. Many desperate souls prayed, and even Pokemon would pray alongside them, mourning for the lives lost, as companionship between man and Pokemon had almost immediately taken place upon their arrival. It is said that this is what caused Arceus' return, for on the third month of Giratina's rampage, the great stag would return.  
  
When Arceus descended, the world almost immediately began to settle, and beside it, stood Giratina's siblings, Palkia, and Dialga. "We've come to put this slaughter to an end." announced the Creator.   
  
"You call this a slaughter, but I see it as nothing more than the cleansing of my Father's mistake. Have you not witnessed what this has done for this planet?" Giratina responded and, even though it was still trapped inside of it's far more weakened form, it stood before it's Father as though nothing had ever changed.  
  
"People are living in fear of you. Those that have been banished have begun to suffer in ways I never wanted them too-"  
  
"But the planet has begun _healing_." Interrupted the drake. Palkia looked taken aback by it's sibling's defiance, but Dialga simply stared, unwavering and silent. Giratina continued, "Forests are beginning to grow, Pokemon can run freely without fear of being used for cruel entertainment. I have even left the _good_ , so that your humans may thrive in our world, without causing harm to others. How can you be so blind to progress? To what I have done for you all?!"  
  
The rings around the mighty God began to glow, and with word of protest from the youngest, they would only grow brighter. "The only reason you believe this to be peace is because you have driven them all to crippling fear. I have looked upon the faces of my children, and watched as they weep, and beg for a forgiveness that I did not ask from them. They believe I wished this upon them," Arceus stepped forward, while both of the titans behind it stepped back. "that I would have them live constantly paralyzed by fear. I will always love you, my child, but I cannot forgive this sin of yours."  
  
"You call this sin?! To wish for a safer future for your creations? To give them freedom?!" Giratina screeched, it's large wings flapping furiously; the drake was ready to fight, though it knew that it would surely fail.   
  
The final, and most hotly debated topic of religious, and even those non-religious alike, is how Arceus reacted to Giratina's question. Some say the stag shed a single tear, in mourning for what would come. Others say it would simply do what needed to be done, even appearing emotionless, as though it knew this was to pass. Despite these differences, and many more that I feel less than inclined to recite, one clear, and consistent statement was agreed upon, and would be the final words spoken by Arceus, before it banished it's youngest child for all of eternity.  
  
"No, my little serpent. For taking their freedom away."  
  
Once all had been said, Dialga, and Palkia, would use their great powers to briefly open a gateway to the Distortion World. Then, through Arceus' rings, glowing so brightly that anything that dared look to them would have gone completely blind, the very hands that created Giratina, our World, all that we have ever known, would appear by the thousands. Each one grabbed at the drake, who thrashed and resisted with all of it's might, yet it could not fight against such immense power. It is said that the roar Giratina released, as it was pushed into the portal it's siblings had created, had been so loud, that even galaxies far from our own could hear it. With that final display of it's undying desire for vengeance, the rift would close, and the world would watch as Giratina, once feared by all, had become no more.  
  
With it, Arceus would also completely vanish, never again coming to look upon our world.  
  
The era of man had now officially begun, and while it would take many, many centuries, a new era would appear, and lead us to where we are now.  
  
However, we must move forward, as the past has been dwelled in for far too long.


End file.
